The Letter of Hope - Kuroko no Basket
by filozofix
Summary: A hand written letter to the one and only writer Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


For everyone out there...

I sincerely hope that this reaches Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I ask for you help. If you have and idea how this letter can reach him, I beg you, please write in the comments. I thank all of you who have helped me by reading this letter, by helping in spread. I believe that some day, he might also read it.

Thank you.

* * *

Hi!  
I am a Kuroko's Basketball fan from Turkey. I know it may seem very ordinary to recieve yet another fan mail and you probably won't read this, I'll still give it a shot.  
I am a high school girl who plays basketball. At first, I wasn't really sure that a basketball anime would be nice to watch because it's not easy to draw and plan the movements happening in the court, but when I decided to give it a shot, I made a perfect shot. In my country, basketball isn't really supported. Every year they change the rules, such as the age categories, in order to save from money. Every year, less girls play basketball and less teams sign up to the league. Most teams don't make a comeback and each year the results stay very similar to the past years. You can predict the game stats a year ago if you know the players.  
I never lost my hope, but even though I practice as much as the others, because of the late development of my body. I keep attacking in my race line, but my rivals somehow still surpass me. I'm starting to develop faster now, both fundamentals and strength, but I still have a lot to catch on to. No one seemed to notice me until this year, because I'm a bit more taller than the average in court now.  
I really love playing basketball, and I wish to be able to play in WNBA one day, just like Kagami, haha. Well, enough of my career.  
What I really wanted to say was please keep on drawing and writing. I was always a coward in court but the first year that got in the court in an important game also gave me courage. This whole story made me understand the true meaning of basketball.  
I used to always compare my height with the others because at the time I thought it was way too important. Now I realise that yes, your size gives you an important advantage but having a strong mind and working hard are more important steps to success. Kuroko has a big disadvantage at the court but he found the way to gain an advantage from his personality. Knowing what we lack of and what we're good at are truly important.  
This story has given me the courage to work harder in order to achieve my goals. Kuroko never gave up, nor will I.  
That is why I beg you, don't give up on this story! There are a lot of things you could add such as international competitions, national team, the effect of the loss of Kagami, etc.  
I would love to read more and even though I know you're working on another story right now, I still ask of you.  
This story hasn't reached it's climax yet.  
This is the first every basketball anime that made me as excited as watching a basketball match of my favourite team. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but here goes. This anime is the first every story I've ever read or watched in my entire life that made me cry. I cried beacuse it ended. I cried because I wouldn't see Kuroko again. I feel like he's a part of my life now. In my mind, he's telling me to go on, to never give up. I still find myself thinking about those positions in the anime and how I can play them in real life.  
This story gives basketball life.  
Right now, I don't care about the looks people give me in the streets when I have my sports bag hanging on my shoulder. I focus on working. I am determined to play.  
Kuroko's story isn't finished, and I'm not sure if it'll ever be, but I'm sure that this story must go on. I will never give up on this story. I will check every day in hope to find a new chapter.

I don't know if you'll read this, but I have hope. As long as you have hope, there's never a 0% chance, am I right?  
I really hope you can read this one day. I will keep on believing that this story will continue!  
If you read this, thank you very much for listening to me. I truly believe that you have a very creative mind that will come up with lots of extraordinary stories.

I have hope. I always will. -A basketball player and a Kuroko fan.


End file.
